Silver
Silver is a character of Mini_B, who is a roleplayer in VRChat. Who is Silver? - The Character Silver is a demon bounty hunter by trade who was part of the original Gormundr’s Great Hall group. He originally was a loner until being convinced to join the Great Hall and was an active member of it until its disbanding. Silver uses ice magic primarily to summon forth a large ice sword that he fights with. He also uses it occasionally for a blizzard-like attack from his left hand. If he needs to he can use it for other purposes like replacing his lost hand. The ice formed is not normal ice that is just formed from cold water, it is actually a form of Ice 7, a form of ice that is made from water molecules being put under extreme pressures to form a crystalline structure that is much stronger than steel. While Silver typically kept to local jobs, after joining other adventurers he often was dragged through portals through time and dimensions by taking on bigger tasks than he ever imagined he would. Although often struggling to understand “the modern day” (the future from his perspective) he typically quickly adapted and learned from his experiences. He became a regular at the Purple Lotus, occasionally helped the Leonharts and even fell in love with an eccentric and often accident prone half-succubus named Lyra]. Note: This page describes Silver's full RP existence within VRChat. Other than his Background, all events were Role Played out and summarized here. Background Silver was born in a small rural village where he was an only child living with his Mother and Father. When Silver was 6 years old a lesser demon lord attacked his village, destroying most of it. While Silver was hidden away he saw the demon lord kill his mother and severely injure his father. Silver’s father vowed to get revenge on the demon lord. Silver spent many years after that with his father traveling the countryside and learning skills like hunting, foraging, tracking, some basic fighting and basic understanding of magic from his father while he tried to find clues to hunt down the demon lord that killed his wife. Soon after Silver turned 16 him and his father went to confront the demon lord and things didn't go according to plan. Silver froze in fear and Silver's father was mortally wounded. In desperation Silver's father used a spell that bound the demon lord to Silver's soul which caused Silver to black out. Silver was soon found and brought in by members of a guild named Tartaros, a guild of demon hunters, who were investigating claims that people saw an older man and a teenager wander into the lair of the demon lord. It was at this guild that Silver spent 5 years learning ice magic, which he was at natural at because the lesser demon lord bound to him was from an ice realm of hell. During one training session, Silver’s master pushed Silver too far and awoke the demon lord. Silver, corrupted by power accidentally killed his master and destroyed the guild hall, killing everyone in it. He awoke from his rage and fled the city before anyone could react. Silver then vowed to live the life of a lone wolf, avoiding contact a with others for about a year until he realized he needed money, but only knew how to kill beings from the demon realms. So he decided to become a contract demon slayer, traveling the land and taking jobs where he could. Role Play Lore Joining the Great Hall After 15 years of traveling alone and doing countless jobs, Silver found himself in a new town immediately feeling the lure of a succubus nearby, he went to investigate to find out if there was a threat to the village. He found that the peak of the alluring energy was inside a little tavern filled with many patrons where a young woman with dark red hair came out on the stage and started dancing. After the dance was over he introduced himself to Lyra. They began to talk and get to know each other and after a few drinks she left with him to his campsite. After kissing Silver a few times Lyra seemed confused, then to Silver’s amusement at his own stupidity, Lyra admitted to being a half succubus and she planned on just using him for some energy. But the two became very close from here on out and she convinced Silver to join a local guild hall run by Gormundr. Demon Virus Quest for the Grail During their time in the Great Hall, Gormundr had decided to hunt down the Grail of Life. After a periling adventure sailing the seas and running from an army of skeletons, the group was able to claim the relic, but when the demon members of the party came in direct or indirect contact with the relic they started appearing sick. The party was able to safely make it back to the hall before the demons started collapsing. Silver’s left hand burned quite a bit from touching the relic, but for the most part he was unaffected and fought for Gormundr when the demon members, to include Nylaxed, Maggy, Lyra and many others began attacking everyone. They soon fled to hell after a short while. Gormundr then had the magic members of the party track their energy and open a portal to where they were. After arriving a fight broke out, but it was quickly going in the demons’ favor, all noticing that they were far more powerful with the virus. Even Gormundr was struggling with individuals that were nowhere near his strength prior to this. Silver’s arm began to burn more and more as the fight went on. Silver approached Lyra, though at this time Silver showed signs of the virus affecting him. Lyra got close and attempted to lure Silver to their side but that was the moment that the demon lord took over, having him snap and stab her through the chest with his ice sword. Had it not been for Lyra being well stocked in Life energy before the event, along with the Demon Virus boosting her powers, she would have died. Silver, who completely lost it at this point continued fighting anyone in his way during the fight, with his strength bolstered by both with his demon lord soul and the virus. Seeing that the fight was not going the way they planned, Gormundr sounded a retreat, returning to the Hall with the rest of his party, minus Silver who Nylaxed knocked out to stop him. Corruption and Awakening When Silver awoke, he found was still in the demon stronghold and fallen under total control from the virus. Silver approached the group of infected demons and helped Lyra up, pledged his allegiance to Nylaxed and began to plot to defeat Gormundr and his Great Hall. Once the world's strongest heroes were no more they would push to bring Hell to Earth and rule it. Late one night Lyra brought Silver to a cave privately supposedly to make more plans for the fight against Gormundr. Suddenly Lyra began to use her charms against Silver, and with her boosted powers seemed to work as Silver came to and was no longer under the virus’s control. The two had a moment where Silver felt deeply sorry for almost killing Lyra and Lyra explained that it was that attack that cured her of her virus, but she used her shapeshifting to continue to look corrupted. The 2 began making plans on how to stop Nylaxed and free everyone from the virus. They eventually they made a plan to convince the other demons to kidnap Daisy (a personal companion to Gormundr) so Lyra could show her all of their weak points and explain that defeating an infected individual in battle seemed to cure the and then “accidentally” set Daisy free to Gormundr, giving them the extra help to take care of the demons. After their conspiring, they shared an intimate moment, simply enjoying each others’ company in the dark cave. At a certain point Silver, although inexperienced with it, almost revealed to Lyra he thought he may be in love with her, but it was at this moment Silver froze in place, feeling the virus beginning to take hold again and told Lyra to run. Silver was back to the Demons’ side, and not only knew Lyra had been faking this whole time, but knew the plan to bring the demons down. In an act of desperation, Lyra channeled all the energy she could in an attempt to enthrall Silver which succeeded. Lyra had to keep Silver around her constantly to make sure he stayed under her spell so he couldn’t ruin the plans they just made. Soon after Gormundr put a bounty on all the former members infected with the virus, one of his loyal men, Galaxy Wolf answered the call and planned to confront Silver and Lyra. While the 2 were in Lyra’s mother’s domain in hell Galaxy Wolf arrived, ready to fight. Lyra, still not infected pleaded with Galaxy to just leave, knowing he also had demonic energy in him if he came into contact with silver the virus would spread to him too. But Galaxy was determined to bring the 2 to justice. He lunged at Lyra full force, but the still enthralled Silver dove in front to defend Lyra. Silver and Galaxy fought for a short while, all the while the virus spread to Galaxy and taking hold. Eventually the virus took full control, transforming Galaxy to his demonic form and another member of the Great Hall was on the side of the Demons Trivia * Silver's appearance and character is heavily inspired by a combination of Silver and Grey Fullbuster from Fairy Tail, with mixes of other fictional characters in there. * Silver's model is originally just a combination of Gladios's body from Final Fantasy with Adam's hair from RWBY. Category:Characters Category:People Category:Humans